Control Theory
This page contains resources about Control Theory, Dynamical Systems Theory and Dynamical Systems in general. More specific information is included in each subfield. Subfields and Concepts See Category:Control Theory for some of its subfields. * Linear Dynamical Systems / Linear Systems Theory ** Time Series Model * Nonlinear Dynamical Systems / Nonlinear Systems Theory ** Volterra Series Model ** Nonlinear Autoregressive Moving Average (NARMA) Model ** Recurrent Neural Network (RNN) * Random Dynamical Systems * Stochastic Dynamical Systems * Graph Dynamical Systems ** Sequential Dynamical Systems (e.g. Boolean Network) ** Generalized Cellular Automata * Complex Networks and Graph Theory ** Boolean Network ** Small-World Network ** Watts–Strogatz Model ** Erdos–Renyi Model ** Barabasi–Albert Model * Hamiltonian Dynamics * Lagrangian Dynamics * Langevin Dynamics * Brownian Dynamics * Relativistic Dynamics * Nonholonomic Dynamics/ Nonholonomic Dynamical System * Topological Dynamics * Optimal Control ** Lyapunov Optimization ** Stochastic Control / Stochastic Optimal Control ** Deterministic Optimal Control * Robust Control * Nonlinear Control‎ * Adaptive Control * Model Predictive Control * Complex Systems ** Complex Adaptive Systems * Cellular Automata * Chaos Theory / Chaotic Maps ** Coupled Map Lattice * Ergodic Theory * Estimation Theory / System Identification / Adaptive Filter Theory * Filter Theory * Probability Theory * Decision Theory * Stability Theory * Realization Theory * Variational Analysis‎ ** Calculus of variations ** Lagrange multipliers * Controllability and Reachability * Observability / Constructibility Online Courses Video Lectures *Introduction to Linear Dynamical Systems by Stephen Boyd *Control Engineering and Control Systems by Sd Agashe - NPTEL *Undergraduate Control Systems by James Friend Lecture Notes *Dynamic Systems and Control by Emilio Frazzoli & Munther Dahleh *Dynamics and Nonlinear Systems by Alexandre Megretski *Introduction to Control Theory *Digital Control Systems by Lino Guzzella *Stochastic Control by Sanjay Lall *Linear Dynamical Systems by Stephen Boyd *Cellular Automata by Jarkko Kari *Cellular Automata by Marek Perkowski *Complex systems by Vito Latora Books See Further Reading for more books. *Sayama, H. (2015). Introduction to the Modeling and Analysis of Complex Systems. Open SUNY Textbooks. *Estrada, E. (2011). The Structure of Complex Networks: Theory and Applications. Oxford University Press. *Gros, C. (2010).Complex and Adaptive Dynamical Systems: A Primer. 4th Ed. Springer. *Boccara, N. (2010). Modeling Complex Systems. 2nd Ed. Springer. *Lewis, T. G. (2009). Network Science: Theory and Applications. John Wiley & Sons. *Doyle, J. C., Francis, B. A., & Tannenbaum, A. R. (2009). Feedback control theory. Dover. *Åström, K. J., & Wittenmark, B. (2008). Adaptive control. Dover. *Allouche, J. P., Courbage, M., & Skordev, G. (2000). Notes on cellular automata. (link) *Sastry, S. S. (1999). Nonlinear systems: analysis, stability, and control. Springer Science & Business Media. *Henson, M. A., & Seborg, D. E. (1997). Nonlinear process control. Prentice Hall PTR. *Vaccaro, R. J. (1995). Digital control: a state-space approach. McGraw-Hill. *Isidori, A. (1995). Nonlinear control systems. Springer Science & Business Media. *Stengel, Robert F. (1994). Optimal control and estimation. Dover. *Stengel Robert, F. (1986). Stochastic optimal control: theory and application. Wiley-Interscience. *Luenberger, D. G. (1979). Introduction to dynamic systems. John Wiley & Sons. *Kirk, D. E. (1970). Optimal control theory: an introduction. Dover. Software *Control System Toolbox - MATLAB *System Identification Toolbox - MATLAB *Python Control Systems Toolbox * dynpy - Python * PyDSTool - Python * DLM - R * simecol - R * Cellular Automata Software See also * Stochastic Process * Topology * Manifolds * Bayesian Machine Learning * Variational Bayesian Methods * Information Theory Other Resources * Automation and Control Theory - Google Scholar Metrics (Top Publications) *Dynamical Systems - Scholarpedia *Complex Systems - Scholarpedia *Volterra and Wiener Series - Scholarpedia *Control Theory - Notebook *Dynamical Systems and Chaos - Notebook *Cellular Automata Books *CACHE Virtual Process Control Book *Process Dynamics and Control in Python *Books on Electrical Engineering - List of books by Dover Publications Category:Control Theory